Immortals
Immortals is an action, mystery, RPG(Role-Playing-Game) developed by Kenn Mullen, in the year 2008, created using RPG Maker XP for PC only. This game was created based on Kenn's brain and this is how he 'portrayed' his fictional life. Plot You start as a character named Kenn which happens to be by a gravestone of his late childhood friend who is later known as Christy . Kenn is revealed to be investigating the death of her. He encounters many challenges and haunted pasts as he embarks on the journey towards finding the killer, as well as a search to find the purpose of himself. In this installment, he finds his real brother, and he found a part of why he is immortal. More shall be revealed in the prequel and the sequel. Setting The story is played at a far future with many old and historical features. The setting is set and portrayed like an olden day farm village, but alot of futuristic effects towards it. The players might get lost in the story and think that this is set in the past. It sets out on earth... but on a fictional island called Garoon Island. and a part of a small little town. the area you live in has many different features like beaches, swaps, mountains and sky scrapers. Characters : Kenneth Hendrix Mullen Known as Kenn Mullen or Kenn, is the main character of the story and is the main deal in the Plot. Kenn is a very happy like person and just goes with the flow. He holds on to family and friendship very close and often errogent towards his enemies. He has a loose relationship with his brother but later gets well with him. He often asks himself of his existence in the world and demands answers to his questions. He gets along with people well, friendly but is not accepted by the society for they dislike immortals. He slowly grows during the journey in many ways. He is also a test subject for the B.O.M.B. Kenn also refers to: user:kennmullen : Grey Mullen He is known as Kenn's blood elder brother and is the second main character in the story and plays a very important part in the plot. Grey is often gothic and self centered when alone, but when with his brother, he is more open minded and happy. Like Kenn, he is errogent against his enemies. He tries to get along with Kenn but often get's pushed aside, but smoothen stuff out later on in the game. He does not have many progress in the story, but he shows more emotion throughout. He is also a test subject for the B.O.M.B. : Christy Reynolds Christy is the best friends to Grey and Kenn. She is a very happy girl and takes care of the two brothers closely. She never thinks of them as a boyfriend girlfriend relationship, but more like a family. She is a kind, heart warming and kind girl. She died during the mountain masacre and after the B.O.M.B. attack. Gameplay The gameplay for this game is the typical pokemon-like style where you battle monster while walking. Most of the monsters are found on the way to your destination, but the main enemies are battled when they are talked to. The usage of skills, items and other things are also another big contribution when fighting with the monsters and enemies. One of the most frequently used would be the fire and ice skills the Mullen's use. There is a special feature in the game which allows the player to enter a different map to save their game, get information to progress and much much more! The Immortals Deathless Edition might include track playing devices and cutscene previews. and a better control over the map and character Graphics Pictures displayed and battlers are developed and drawn by kennmullen. For a cheaper production and a better handle on things, Kenn developed the sprites and battles for the character Kenn Kenn's brother, Loh Chi Lee contributed his idea for the sprites and battles for the character Grey. If seen closely, the art is widely different as Kenn's brother is a Graphic Designer and Kenn is just a lame student Most of the graphics used are from the normal RPG Maker XP. Music Songs from RPG maker XP and Devil May cry 3.5 is used Reception to early to judge... but Kenn's brother finds it entertaining This Game was developed and distributed by Kenn, so this game will be entirely free! Released quite late for technical difficulties with the game, when distributing the demo to some users. External links